Of Smoke and Mirrors
by Ren-kyun
Summary: Kuroko would do anything to protect Akashi. Anything.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Extremely explicit content. Triggers. A rape fic no one asked for/ pours holy water on self**

* * *

Kuroko wondered if there was a god. He hoped there wasn't, because if such a deity existed, he would have been too cruel. He wouldn't allow this to happen. Something so dirty. So disgustingly revolting.

Kuroko cursed him, whether he truly was real or not.

* * *

Late in the afternoon- along with the musky scent of spring- Kuroko was called to a teacher's classroom. Momoi pouted, Aomine shrugged. With a strained smile, Kuroko placed his hand atop the the girl's pink locks and patted good-natured. He gave a passing wave to the tall scowling man before walking back through the school gates.

The two never turned back as they began their trek home without their friend.

Kuroko walked down the dim hallways, feeling a trace of goosebumps run down his arms. He rubbed them precariously, feeling off put. What was wrong? _What is wrong?_

But he casted that chill aside, turning the corner to the distant section in the barren school. Office 121, owned by Ito-sensei. Kuroko hesitantly opened the door, calmly peaking in to see the middle-aged man leaning over his desk. The boy's nose scrunched as his senses were hit with a smell that didn't quite match up. The atmosphere was heavy, Kuroko wondered if the room had air conditioning.

"Um," he made his existence known as he shuffled into the room, uncertain, "you had called for me, Sensei?" The man jumped slightly, greasy hair bouncing. He's overweight and sweaty. Kuroko feels pity for him, blaming his unsightly appearance from the state of the room. With no windows and being so far off from the rest of the faculty, the teen could easily imagine how things fell apart around here.

"Ah, hello Kuroko-kun. Your low presence has surprised me once again." The man's voice is low, disconnected. Kuroko's eyes trailed down to his moist hands. "Yes. I wanted to discuss a few things with you."

 _Sweat?_ "Discuss... About my grades? I have been keeping them up-"

"I'm aware Kuroko-kun." A unsettling air filled the silence. He feels on edge, Kuroko felt on edge. Taking an instinctive step back toward the door, his icy eyes darted around the enclosed space. Observations become painfully obvious- stains on the walls- scratch marks against the desk- was that a video camera? _Why was there a video camera?_

"I-"

Ito pushed himself up, wiping his wet hand on his suit- his disheveled suit. Kuroko reached behind him and felt the satisfaction of the cool door handle. "Tch, tch, Kuroko-kun? Why do you feel like leaving already? I haven't even begun talking." In one motion, Ito grabbed a remote off the top of his- filthy- desk. Every part of Kuroko's body was screaming at him to run, leave, but his vision shifted to the left. A screen in the back flickered on, static taking over, before soft, sweet moans resounded around the office.

A picture- no video appeared in place of the buzzing static. Two bodies melding into one. A private moment as video Kuroko climaxes below the voracious figure of his significant other. The moment ends with a wild scream from video Kuroko and a low groan from video Akashi. White cum leaked, obvious even with the low quality screen.

The present Kuroko couldn't tear his eyes away. His breath hitched in his throat. Pale fingers went limp as they loosened from the silver door handle. Ito grinned, happy with the development. "You have a lovely voice, Kuroko-kun."

He felt sick.

With horror-stricken orbs, the shaken teen looked to his teacher. "What... How-"

"Kuroko-kun." The man purred, sending terrible chills through his bones. "I know things. Things that could hurt a lot of people." With darkened eyes, Ito raised his head and look down upon the blue-haired male. His mouth was upturned in an odd way. "You're very pretty when you're in the heat of the moment." Suddenly, a meaty hand reached and grabbed Kuroko's cheeks, dragging him closer to his teacher. His widened pupils were aligned with dark, squinted orbs. "Very pretty now too."

"S-Stop it-"

"What do you think will happen-"

" _Stop_ -"

"-if word gets out that-"

" _Please_ -"

"-Akashi Seijuurou, pristine heir of the Akashi family-"

Kuroko wheezed, squirming in the disgusting grip.

"-fucks one of his male classmates senselessly almost every single night." The expression on Ito's face was morphed into twisted looks of lust and pleasure. _Sickening_. "What would happen if that got out, Kuroko-kun?"

"Sensei." Kuroko breathed, tears threatening. Finally, the man let go, allowing the teen to fall onto the hard floor. On his hands in knees like a dog, Kuroko can only look up at the overweight teacher with a terrified expression. He heard clinking of metal against metal. It echoes in his ears.

"Kuroko-kun."

He's not stupid. He doesn't want this-

The sound finally stops as the belt was swept out of the loops and onto the desk. Fabric shuffled against wet skin as Ito's pants and undergarments dropped, mere centimeters from Kuroko's hands.

-but Akashi. What would happen if word got out?

 _Scandalous words._

"Touch me."

What would happen?

He was already hard. And wet. Stains on the wall, stains on his hands. That wasn't sweat, was it? Kuroko stared at the pulsating cock, visibly shivering. This isn't what he wants. This isn't...

"Kuroko-kun. Go ahead." Ito leans back onto his desk, tossing the tv remote up and down. Teasing, prompting. _Forcing_. "Touch me."

Shamefully, the teen inched closer and closer. This isn't right. I can go to the police. He would be locked up. I don't have to do this. Kuroko's face is flushed, eyes widened like a frighten animal. Because that's all he is. I don't have to do this.

Slowly, shaking, scared, he grabbed the revolting penis, hand around the base. He turned away as he moved up and down, feeling the hot liquid, feeling the rancid skin. I don't have to do this.

"Good boy, Kuroko-kun." Ito's voice is shaky, wracked with ecstasy. "Faster. More."

 _He doesn't have to do this._

* * *

Kuroko took three showers. He's doing nothing but scrubbing his hands. Washing his face. Rubbing his eyes.

 _I have to do this. For Akashi-kun's sake. For Akashi, because no matter what, no matter how, those facts would get out to the public. No amount of money could stop it, it was prime evidence in the case. Akashi's reputation, his entire life would crumble before him._

Turning off the water, he felt dissonance from the world, still wiping his hands with the towel. Drying off, but still feeling wrong, he climbed into his bed. Their bed. Akashi and Kuroko's bed. In their apartment. They owned together. And he stayed there for an hour. Two hours. Three hours. Until he got up.

Walking around the room, he examined the wall, bookshelves, anything and everything. He scoured and scoured until his eyes find a small chip in the corner of the room. His eyes stared back at the miniature lens, focusing and refocusing.

Ito was watching.

* * *

It was just sound now. 4:00 p.m. Office 121. Everything would just turn into sound then. The goodbye from his friends. The call back from Ito. The undoing of his belt. The rustling from his pants. The fervent breaths and moans from his mouth. The gurgling from his own throat as the horrid dick is shoved past his lips. The voices in his head telling him over and over, this is wrong, this is wrong, this is-

 _Shut up_. He knows this is wrong.

But for Akashi. For his Akashi-

-he is pushed onto the desk. Kuroko is drowning as tears well up. He can't breathe. "No- please- _you can't_ -"

But he does. His jacket is undone, his shirt is unbuttoned. In a swift movement, Ito has his the top half or his body exposed. His tongue is running along his bare chest, along his nipples. Kuroko flinches, arching his back, squeezing his eyes shut. A strangled sob escapes his mouth before a cum smelling hand covers it. He did it before Kuroko came. The sick bastard actually was masturbating before Kuroko even stepped foot in this forsaken place. He gagged.

The tight room was heating up. Kuroko's knees were hanging off the desk, in between Ito's naked cock. They were shaking. Everything was shaking.

"Kuroko-kun is so soft."

No commentary please. _He couldn't handle it_.

"So pale, so warm."

The shaking becomes violent as his blue eyes cried.

"So pretty."

His head was getting lower and lower. Finally, Ito removed his hand, only to have it fumble with Kuroko's pants. Kuroko screamed. In an untamed fit, he kicked and threw his arms around. But Ito was stronger, using his size to his advantage. He pinned the small teen down. An amused smile never left his face. "No one's here. No one can hear you."

Kuroko faltered, weeping and hiccuping. He covered his face with his arms as he felt musky air hit his legs. Then his privates. His underwear and pants were thrown to the side along with the last of his dignity and self-respect. _Filthy dog_. That's all that's left.

A jolt was sent through his body. Ito wrapped his moist hands around Kuroko's cock, not holding back as he rubbed it up and down. Kuroko choked, eyes dilated and empty. His body squirmed from side to side.

 _What is this? Get it off. I don't like it. So gross, so unpleasant! Make it stop!_

The movements became faster, more erratic. Kuroko gasped, disgusted that he grew an erection from his teacher's work. _Faster and faster, do it faster._ High moans filled the office. Kuroko's head rolled back, his arms were on the desk creating new scratch marks besides the old ones. His gaze spoted a little red light. His face was reflected in the camera lens above him.

 _You repulsive trash_.

He closed his eyes, and he released.


	2. Chapter 2

One week. One more week and Akashi would return from his college trip in America. One more week and Kuroko would finally be able to find warmth in the redhead. Love.

One more week.

Seven more days.

Five more of struggle.

He laid in bed the entire weekend, ignoring the buzzing of his phone, getting up only to take showers, and eat whatever dry food he could find.

* * *

Happy Monday. Kuroko is up at six in the morning. Despite being completely unwilling to go, he still finds himself valuing punctuality. He combs his bed head, puts on layers and layers of clothes, and sits at the table, staring at the fridge, smelling the lilac air freshener.

He hasn't eaten a proper meal since last week ended. His stomach growls, but he knows, he _knows_ that it would all go to waste. He gets up and leaves the house, skipping breakfast and grabbing a sports drink on his way out.

He sips on the liquid and forces it down his throat, mind spinning. He nearly chokes, dropping the bottle in favor of gripping the metal pole in front of him. He threw his head back, breathing slowly and carefully. He ignored the stares from the people around him. To them, he was just another lunatic in the world.

But he couldn't help it, he's _swallowed enough_ -

He composes himself quickly and grabs the empty bottle from the ground. Tossing it in the trash can, he continues to his school, running a million thoughts through his brain.

 _Deeply lost in the night. . ._

Ito is crawling up his thighs.

 _Just as one sometimes lowers one's head to reflect, thus to be utterly lost in the night. . ._

They're both naked, exposed to the lens that wouldn't go away. Go away.

 _. . . And you are watching, are one of the watchmen, you find the next one_ _. . ._

And Kuroko screams, but no noise escapes. Only there to wallow in shame as his legs are spread apart. Ito laughs, it sounds so innocently wrong.

. . . _Why are you watching?_

The deed is done as Kuroko feels something hot and- and wrong pushed through his hole. It's not the same gentle caress he feels on his cheek, it's not beautiful red locks, red eyes that encloses his vision.

 _Someone must watch, it is said. . ._

Kuroko only sees black as he walks straight into the school gate, missing the entryway by a few feet. His falls back and lands on the unforgiving ground, backside aching. Tiny pebbles are lodged into his hands from the impact.

"Tetsu-kun!" The teen looks up blankly and sees pink, yellow, and blue.

"Kurokocchi! Are you alright?" The three friends stand over the fallen boy, looks of confusion and concern spreading on their faces. Kuroko blinks and looks down at his hand. "Ah, Kurokocchi! Your hands!"

"I'm fine, Kise-kun." It sounds a little strained. Probably from all the screaming. They don't seem to pick up on it, or they did and chose not to point it out.

Aomine sighs, acting disinterested, but still holds out his hand. "Geez, running into the gate like that. Are you awake today, stupid Tetsu?"

He hesitates, but ends up gingerly taking his friends hand. He pulls the tiny boy up with ease, clicking his teeth. "Thank you, Aomi-"

"Are you sure you're alright?" Momoi's eyes are trailing up and down Kuroko's figure. He left no skin open, afraid they might see the purple and red marks on his limbs. He got away with it, as it was nearing winter. "You... look kinda pale."

"Kurokocchi's always pale!" Kise comes in, saving Kuroko from having to lie. "But there is one things that's been upsetting me. Why haven't you answered our texts, Kurokocchi!?" The blond whines, hugging Kuroko's arm affectionately. The cerulean haired male bit his tongue, trying to relax himself.

"Yeah, Tetsu. We were all gonna go play street ball with Bakagami. We needed another player." Aomine frowns, crossing his arms. Kuroko breathes in and out.

. . . _Someone must be there._

"Sorry, I was busy-" His voice wavers for a second. He thinks he covered it up well. Momoi is sharper. "-with stuff."

"Stuff?" Kise questions. "Stuff, oh! You're preparing for Akashicchi to come back, right?"

"Akashi? Oh yeah, you guys are sharing a room right?" Kuroko nods and Aomine looks off the other way. "Figures. You two always got along the best in high school..."

Kuroko nods again. They think the two were just sharing expenses. But they've been sharing more than that. "Akashi-kun likes a clean house, so I've been making sure everything's in shape." He lies.

"Is that so?" Momoi smiles strained.

Kuroko watches. She simple turns around, beckoning for them to follow. "Your classes start in ten minutes. You boys should hurry." Momoi is exceptionally bright. That frightened Kuroko.

* * *

4:00 p.m. Office 121.

"-ome. Plea-"

Ito gives no leeway, sucking and rubbing, running his spongy tongue all down his penis. Kuroko can't look, he can't look at anything. His teacher, the camera, the tv in the back, his own disturbing body, filled with pleasure and nausea. It hurts- it feels good- it _hurts- it feels great_ -

"Home." Kuroko breathes, suffocating. "I want to go home. Please let me go home." He wants to smell lilacs and Akashi, not- not _this_. The pungent odor of body fluids and moist skin.

Ito continued his assault, unrelenting. Fingers lacing their way into his skin. He gasps onto the boy's chest. "Home?" He grins as his fingers pump. "Kuroko-kun. We're just getting started."

"No- Please _stop. I don't like that!_ " Kuroko pushed back, but it felt as if he was trying to shove a boulder. "Get your hands off me, you-"

Ito grunted, pinching Kuroko's dick on the head. The boy whimpered, shifting. It hurt, it _just hurt._ The sweaty figure was unreadable as his face got closer and closer. Kuroko could see his open pores.

The beady eyes squinted as he smiles. "Sensei, Kuroko-kun. Where did that oh so polite student of mine go? It's, yes, Sensei. Please, Sensei." Leaning closer to his ear, the man slipped the tip of Kuroko's ear in his mouth and sucked. "It feels good, Sensei. Understand?"

"Y-Yes, Sensei." Kuroko stammered, turning his head away. His face was too close. His disgusting face.

 _Get away from me you sick freak_.

* * *

The days continued. On and on.

"Hello Tetsu-kun!"

"Kurokocchi!"

"What's up, Tetsu?"

"In 1834-"

"Use the variable to-"

"Add the sodium chloride to the base-"

 _Kuroko felt like he was drowning._

"Hello, Kuroko-kun."

"Today we'll be doing the same."

"Suck, touch."

"Pretty boy-"

"Pretty face."

"Yes, Sensei."

"It hurts, Sensei."

"Ah, ah, _ah, S-Sensei! Ah!_ "

Moans and touches. Sound and feeling. What was that anymore? Kuroko closed his eyes. Kuroko covered his ears. Senses were just that; senses. Pain was just pain. Kuroko could handle it. Kuroko was strong.

* * *

But a thought slipped past the blue eyed boy. Everything that man had been doing, everything that he had put him through, was not the worst yet. Molestation was one thing. Rape. Well, that was an entirely different concept.

Kuroko sucks in, bobbing his head to please the monster. The man groans, _noise_. His thick fingers run through Kuroko's baby blue hair, _touch_. He kept going, harder, more passion. Deep throating and slurping on the salty cock, _taste_.

But something was different.

At the last moment, Ito violently ripped the boy away, shoving him onto the floor. The tiles were cold, tingling against Kuroko's open skin. _Frigid_.

"Sen...sei?"

Ito is crawling up his thighs. Kuroko's face registers as his legs are slowly pushes open. Musky, musky, the air is deep and humid. _Drowning_.

"You... No! Please- stop-"

Pleads reach deaf ears. Ito laughs. It sounds like nails against chalkboards. Kuroko's ears are ringing. His head is spinning. He's hyperventilating- _he can't breathe._

"Stop! Help me! Get away!"

Ito doesn't even bother to shut him up. Leaning down and sticking his tongue into Kuroko's hole. It's not tight, he's done such things before. But that was with Akashi. Only Akashi.

"-off of me! Help- _I can't- Please_ -"

Ito is pumping his own dick, readying himself. Lining up. He can't. He can't!

But the deed is done as Kuroko feels something hot and- and wrong enter him. He screams. _He screams_. Someone has to hear him. Someone. _Anyone_. God? There is none in Kuroko's world. There couldn't be.

In and out, Ito ravages his body. In and out is all Kuroko can do to keep breathing. _Keep breathing, I'm alive. I'm breathing_.

"So hot. Tight. Fuck, Kuroko-kun." Kuroko cried. His hands clung to the floor, scraping nails against the hard tiles. Anything, he wanted to grip on to anything.

So he leans forward and wraps his arms around Ito. Crying, screaming, moaning. Hot words are launched as the pain warps into sickening pleasure. His mind is slipping, his sanity can't do this.

So he pretends.

Akashi-kun is larger than he remembered. Akashi-kun is sweatier than he remembered. Akashi-kun is smellier than he remembered. Akashi-kun's voice is deeper than he remembered. Akashi-kun is more revolting than he remembered. But it's okay. Because it was Akashi-kun.

 _Right?_

His eyes are shut. He thinks of red. He soaks it in. Akashi-kun. Akashi-kun is making love to him now. He's on the floor, but it's with the man he loves.

He cums, back arched, yelling into the dirty room, adding more stains to the walls. Ito hunches over, groaning, moaning, and releasing into Kuroko. The small boy gasps as warmth fills his chamber. So good, so good.

But when he opens his lids, he sobs at the sight.

* * *

It was 8:00 a.m. in Kuroko and Akashi's apartment. It's quiet and strange. The cerulean-haired boy leans over the ceramic sink, applying the foundation. It was embarrassing walking into the drug store only to buy make-up, but he assured himself, people will just think it's for a girlfriend or sister. They can't _judge you_. They don't _know_.

But of course, he still felt shame as he had to look at the cashier with his sunken eyes. He was in terrible condition, but the cashier knew asking about it would be quite rude. So Kuroko had little to no trouble with that.

He put concealer around his eyes, giving them volume again. They still looked dead, but at least his dark rings weren't as obvious. The boy also applied blush, around his cheeks, giving himself just enough color to look alive.

Examining his handiwork, Kuroko felt proud. He looked okay. He looked-

 _Empty_.

So, he summoned all his strength and stared into his reflection, imagining red hair and sharp eyes looking back at him. Using all his strength, he's lips upturned slowly and shakily. An awkward smile took form. The moment it came, it was replaced with a look of disgust. It was scary.

An hour passed of fake smiles and sullen frowns before it finally came. It was a small beam, but it began to look real in the mirror. Kuroko continued his farce, smiling, happy. "Welcome home, Akashi-kun." He practiced.

It felt fulfilling, if not a little forced.

* * *

A silver car pulled up into the lot, and Kuroko rushed out of of the building. Two employees passed Kuroko, luggage in hand, presumably there just to drop it off. But Kuroko ignored the rest, waiting until the door opened.

"Welcome home, Akashi-kun." It slipped off his tongue so easily, like honey. Practiced until perfection. The redhead, one suitcase in hand, smiled softly at his 'roommate.' Placing the luggage down, Akashi walked forward toward Kuroko. His discarded suitcase was swiftly taken by another hired man and ran up to the apartment.

As Kuroko's eyes met with sharp, yet soft red orbs, he nearly lost it. But he stuck to his plan, pouring his soul into his next radiant smile.

"I'm back, Tetsuya."


	3. DISCONTINUED

A/N: I really do apologize, but this story is now discontinued. Ahah, does the site even allow chapters like this? Ah, well, who cares by this point amiright?

Back to a more serious note; I've stopped writing for this story for a number of reasons. The first being that this story is shit quality. To my own critical self, I mean. I re-read the first paragraph alone and was like, "Yeah this is already garbage." Then there's the argument I could always rewrite it.

That actually brings me to my second reason; this story is truly unpleasant to write. I hate writing this stuff. This story sparked from another really good (don't take my compliments the wrong way, rape should not be glorified, and I do not believe it is. The story was seriously just well written) rape story for a different fandom. It was during summer I guess, and I was really bored. I wanted to make something that really envoked digust and pity. Yeah, well that backfired.

So, uh, I'm still gonna be writing. Just nothing like this, not for a looooooooong while. Maybe never actually. Who knows? Thank you for commenting and leaving kudos though! That's very sweet of all of you! Also so sorry for giving your hopes up for another update, and in turn, wasting all of your time. Wow, aren't I just the worst ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


End file.
